Scegliere un Prefetto
by SpezzaIncantesimi
Summary: La Professoressa McGrannitt e la Professoressa Sprite lavorano per scegliere i prefetti del 5° anno. Momento mancante.
1. 1

DISCLAIMER: I caratteri, i luoghi e le cose citate in questa storia non sono miei, ma appartengono a J.K. Rowling ed alle varie case editrici cui i diritti sono stati ceduti. I dialoghi e le idee, invece, che fanno questa storia sono miei.

* * *

  


Scegliere un prefetto.  


  
  
"Ma si che ti ascolto, Minnie" La voce della professoressa Sprite, l'insegnante di Erbologia, era gentile, ma lo sguardo era altrove.  
  
L'appartamentino in cui le due donne stavano lavorando non era grande, ma comprendeva una piccola serra, proprio al centro, dove tutte le stanze si affacciavano, mentre in un angolo una scala a chiocciola portava alla veranda sul tetto.  
L'insegnante di Erbologia non viveva in una Torre e non aveva panorami mozzafiato. E non se ne curava.   
La luce piovendo dall'enorme lucernario della serra, rimbalzava sulle piante rigogliose ed invadeva lo studio donando un'aria allegra perfino ai tomi polverosi dalle copertine scure.  
  
"No, non mi ascolti".  
  
"Ma si!"  
  
La professoressa McGrannit si versò piano da bere la Gillywater. Da sempre, da quando si conoscevano, c'era sempre per lei una bottiglia pronta della sua bibita preferita nello stipo di legno di cedro. Tanto la Sprite era trascurata nei dettagli della sua persona, tanto era precisa coi dettagli nella cura degli altri. Persone e piante.  
Soprattutto piante.   
Ovviamente.  
  
"A cosa stai pensando?" chiese Minerva McGonagall, tentando di mantenere la calma.  
  
"Che bisognerebbe tenere dell'algabranchia a scuola, non si sa mai".  
  
"Cresce solo nella zona del Mediterraneo, qui sarebbe fuori posto, non credi?"  
  
"Stavo pensando proprio a quello... a una piccola parte della serra che vorrei sistemare in un certo modo... vorrei creare un microclima".  
  
"Ma insomma, Tally! Noi siamo qui per decidere chi debbano essere i futuri prefetti! Non per programmare le nostre attività per il prossimo anno!" La voce della McGrannit stava perdendo la pazienza originaria... ma fino ad un certo punto: con la Sprite, Minerva non si arrabbiava mai fino in fondo.  
  
"Eh si..."  
  
"Beh, cosa proponi?"  
  
"Io? di gettare i nomi dei candidati dall'alto dello scalone ... e di prendere quelli che finiscono più lontano nella Sala..."  
  
Minerva la guardò con evidente disapprovazione  
  
"Beh, è un metodo come un altro..." osservò timidamente l'altra donna.  
  
"Stabilire delle regole di priorità e dei pesi per materia, sarebbe molto più sensato. E anche una tabella di comparazione tra materie: una semplice media matematica dei singoli voti potrebbe essere semplicistico e non tener conto dell'impegno davvero speso dai ragazzi. Secondo me, ovviamente".  
  
La professoressa Sprite la guardò dubbiosa... "Mi pare un bel po' complicato..."  
  
"Invece il lancio nel salone, no eh? Quello sarebbe molto più semplice".  
  
La professoressa sorrise svagata, "Sarebbe divertente però..." aggiunse con una risatina, "Severus non resisterebbe a mormorare un Wingardum Leviosa per qualche nome di suo gusto... lo farebbe levitare fino ai limiti estremi del salone!"  
  
"Il professor Piton non lo farebbe mai"  
  
"Balle! Severus lo farebbe eccome! Fa sempre di testa di sua, lui, senza consultarsi con gli altri. Senza dubbio dietro ci sarebbe uno scopo a modo suo generoso. Contorto, quasi sicuramente, ma generoso. O stranamente cavalleresco. E tutti pensereste male di lui. E interverrebbe Silente a fargli fare tre passi indietro."  
  
La McGrannit la guardò dubbiosa, "Come fai ad andare d'accordo con Piton non lo capirò mai".  
  
"Severus ha un bella testa, Minnie. Ogni volta che ci dobbiamo trovare per discutere di qualcosa, attendo sempre con piacere l'appuntamento. E le nostre sono le uniche due materie che hanno un legame con la magia... vago. Più universali, forse. Meno artigianali? Forse... ma anche più pratiche, dove ci si sporca le mani, per così dire... E ci vuole pazienza.   
Mi sarebbe piaciuto un figlio come lui".  
  
La McGrannit scosse la testa e tornò a studiare i rotoli di pergamena.  
  
"Senti, Minnie," riprese dopo un po' la professoressa Sprite,"perché non lo fai con Sybil? E' piu' adatta, e poi ha del metodo".  
  
Le labbra di Minerva si ridussero ad una riga sottile.  
  
La Sprite rise divertita, "Sei troppo seria Minnie, davvero. Però Sybil potrebbe leggere direttamente i nomi degli eletti nella sua sfera di cristallo, risparmiandoci la noia dei pesi e delle tabelle... Ci direbbe esattamente i nomi che verranno selezionati".  
  
"Ma tu le credi? Credi a Divinazione, ora? non ci hai mai creduto".  
  
"Assolutamente no, ma è un metodo come un altro..."  
  
"Allora preferisco il tuo del lancio nel salone".  
  
"Bene, allora andiamo subito che ci togliamo il pensiero"  
  
Minerva sospirò," Senti," disse, cercando di essere gentile, "l'ho capito che non ti piace farlo, ma lo dobbiamo fare, è il nostro dovere. Cerchiamo di dare un peso ad ogni materia, in modo da stabilire una classifica razionale e, soprattutto, equa."  
  
Lavorarono in silenzio, la Sprite era pigra, quando le cose non le piacevano, ma anche così procedeva spedita, esaminando tutti i fascicoli dei ragazzi. Eppure ogni tanto si fermava a guardare le sue piante  
  
"Dimmi cosa ti rode?, "sbottò Minerva esasperata, "L'algabranchia? Non ci credo."  
  
"Non la pensi come me, non servirebbe."  
  
"Tally, ti posso ascoltare," sospirò, "anche se, magari, non potrò darti per forza ragione."  
  
La professoressa Sprite si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. "Bene, " disse, "Cercherò di spiegarmi..." 


	2. 2

DISCLAIMER: I caratteri, i luoghi e le cose citate in questa storia non sono miei, ma appartengono a J.K. Rowling ed alle varie case editrici cui i diritti sono stati ceduti. I dialoghi e le idee, invece, che fanno questa storia sono miei.

* * *

  
Scegliere un prefetto.  


  
Capitolo 2  
  
"Qui stiamo guardando i voti, Minnie, ma non è così semplice...   
Ci sono i ragazzi che se lo meritano, che hanno lavorato sodo, proprio per questo, e non sarebbe giusto deluderli, lo so benissimo e lo capisco molto bene, cosa credi? Anche a me piace avere dei riconoscimenti per i miei studi nel mio campo.   
Ci sto male quando un mio articolo non viene accettato e magari leggo quello di qualcun altro e lo trovo... non all'altezza!"  
  
La McGrannitt sorrise divertita, "Me pare di averlo notato..."  
  
La Sprite arrossì, "Però alcuni ci tengono più degli altri, e tu lo sai, vero? E magari hanno lavorato parecchio, ma magari il risultato non è quello che speravano".  
  
La McGrannitt scrollò le spalle, "E' una vecchia diatriba, conta di più l'impegno o il risultato? Alla fine l'impegno va sempre riconosciuto, ma per un vero progresso sono i risultati che vanno incoraggiati".  
  
"E poi ci sono quelli che sarebbero adatti. Sono i ragazzi che hanno carisma, e sanno esattamente in che guai si possono andare a cacciare i loro amici".  
  
"Tipo?"  
  
"Tipo i gemelli Weasley".  
  
La McGonagall represse un brivido,"Sono della mia Casa, mi sono simpatici, ma sarebbero stati la mia ultima scelta!"  
  
"Eppure," la Sprite si sporse verso di lei, "sarebbero stati adatti, e quella avrebbe anche potuto essere una occasione per vederli maturare. Troppo facile essere solo quelli che infrangono le regole. Sarebbe ora che provassero a giocare secondo le regole. E che sapessero che fatica è stare dall'altra parte".  
  
"Sarebbero stati una scommessa molto azzardata. Non so se avrebbero preso il compito sul serio o ne avrebbero approfittato per avere una immunità per tutte le loro bravate. Senza contare che non lo avrebbero nemmeno apprezzato: i gemelli sono qui di passaggio, per far contenta la famiglia, mi pare chiaro, e per strappare un pezzo di carta. Hogwarts non ha valore vero per quei due, e l'incarico di Prefetto ancor meno. E tu lo sai meglio di me: non si può far bene ciò che non si ama, o non si rispetta.  
E, inoltre, avrebbero potuto far pensare a quelli che lavorano che lavorare non serve a niente, che nella vita basta solo un po' di fascino ribaldo e una bella manciata di faccia tosta e tutti sono pronti a darti una mano! Sarebbe stato uno schiaffo morale per tanti, non credi?"  
  
"Forse i ragazzi avrebbero capito..."  
  
"Tu dici? Ma se le parole preferite degli adolescenti sono 'giusto' e 'ingiusto'. E' quasi una ossessione. Ogni protesta inizia con 'non è giusto', non con ' non è comodo, interessante, umano, a basso rendimento, non funzionale...', ma 'giusto'.."  
  
"E poi, riprese la Sprite, "ci sono quelli a cui farebbe bene una pacca sulla spalla".  
  
Minerva strinse le labbra. "Immagino, a questo punto, che tu stia pensando a Paciok".  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Sarebbe una cosa inaudita".  
  
"Gli farebbe bene. Più sbaglia più diventa imbranato e più diventa imbranato più sbaglia".  
  
"Non se lo è meritato..."  
  
"Si, è vero, ma se volessimo bene solo a quelli che se lo meritano, quanto fredda sarebbe la nostra vita..."  
  
"Si, è vero, ma per dare una possibilità a chi non se lo merita dovresti toglierla a chi se lo è meritato. La giornata è di 24 ore per tutti, non è che quelli bravi hanno giornate più lunghe. Di solito almeno.  
Il tempo in più dedicato allo studio è stato sottratto al divertimento, alle passeggiate piacevoli senza meta, alle chiacchiere con gli amici, a letture non canoniche... e questo tu lo sai benissimo, Minnie. Non vale niente questo? Li incoraggiamo a rinunciare ai divertimenti per studiare le nostre materie, per poi trattare come sciocchi quelli che ci hanno dato retta? Ti pare onesto? Che insegniamo a fare allora se non ci crediamo nemmeno noi?"  
  
La Sprite arrossì.  
  
Dopo un pausa, riprese, "E poi ci sono quelli a cui potrebbe fare male..."  
  
"Ma che dici?"  
  
"Beh, ci sono quelli che dovrebbero andare a prendere una boccata d'aria in più, e divertirsi un po'. Tipo Percy."  
  
"Percy era molto in gamba".  
  
"Oh, lo so, ma perder tempo ad annusare i fiori gli avrebbe fatto bene qualche volta. Ma se Percy non lo avesse ottenuto, quel titolo, ne avrebbe sofferto parecchio. Sono stata contenta quando lo avete scelto".  
  
"Tally, ma cosa dici?"  
  
"Percy lavorava tanto per quello, senza guardarsi mai intorno. Tutti quei sacrifici... sarebbe stato ingiusto. Un ragazzino così serio, preoccupato del futuro. Un piccolo serpeverde col cuore di un grifondoro... ci mise tanto il cappello a scegliere con lui, me lo ricordo. Una mandragola... Ma così ha potuto conoscere Penelope, non è stato un male in fondo. E per lo stesso motivo è giusto scegliere Hermione, adesso. La rosa della tua casa".  
  
"Granger la davo per scontata come scelta... però paragonare la signorina Granger ad una rosa... mi pare troppo... frivolo. Non le si addice".  
  
"Le rose, mia cara sono le regine dei fiori. Ma non perché sono belle e delicate, al contrario. La rosa sopravvive al caldo ed al gelo. Ha davvero doti inaspettate... un arbusto sorprendente. In un certo senso, però, hai ragione, Hermione non è una vera 'rosa': l'ho vista l'anno scorso alla prova con Lupin... Il boggart l'ha colpita sotto la cintura.  
Non ha ancora imparato a conoscere i propri limiti, per quanto vasti siano, e ad accettarli. Non è una che sopravvivrebbe ovunque.  
Ma non essere un prefetto la farebbe solo stare male".  
  
"Non sarebbe giusto se non lo fosse, è la migliore studentessa della scuola".  
  
"Giustizia? qualunque scelta facciamo sarebbe una approssimazione della giustizia".  
  
"Così tanto vale gettare i nomi nel salone e non prenderci la responsabilità di scegliere. Sarebbe come dire che non ha senso fare niente se non si ha la certezza della perfezione. Ma questo non è vivere. Vivere include anche una responsabilità e la sua accettazione, per quanto ci possa pesare".  
  
"A volte il caso è migliore di tutto il nostro pensare"  
  
"Ma che dici mai?"  
  
"Oh, nulla, pensavo al Torneo Trimago... tutti quegli incantesimi sul Calice di Fuoco... e poi .... ha vinto chi non sarebbe mai dovuto essere scelto, ed è morto il ragazzo prescelto. Forse se avessimo scelto a caso, non sarebbe capitato nulla di male".  
  
Minerva McGrannitt accarezzò la spalla della professoressa Sprite. Sapeva che lei ci teneva parecchio ai suoi ragazzi.  
  
Sprite le accarezzò dolcemente la mano. "I riti per il rinnovarsi delle stagioni di alcune tribù primitive, davanti ai falò, mi hanno sempre commosso per la loro ingenuità: la primavera arriva anche se si sta quietamente seduti. E così l'autunno.  
A volte i rituali. I rituali e le iniziative personali. Quelli... non servono".  
  
Restarono in silenzio per un po'.  
  
"Mi dispiace, "riprese la McGrannitt, "Lo so che volevi molto bene a Cedric. Non mi ero accorta che non lo avessi ancora superato.. La sua morte, intendo".  
  
"Non più che agli altri, credimi non più che agli altri. Sono un'insegnate Minnie, non posso essere ingiusta".  
  
"L'hai mai rimpianto?"  
  
"Cosa?"  
  
"Non esserti sposata con uomo? non avere avuto dei figli tuoi?"  
  
"La sai la risposta. Non ne avrei mai potuti avere dalla persona che amavo. E il resto non conta. In realtà ne ho avuti moltissimi, e li ho educati con la persona che amavo".  
  
"Che amavi?" Minerva era imbarazzata.  
  
"Che amo, Minnie. Lo sai, e non serve dirtelo. Quando due persone stanno bene insieme, in un certo modo, e continuano a star bene insieme, sempre in un certo modo, non è abitudine ma è un'altra cosa e non c'è nessun bisogno di dirlo".  
  
Minerva tacque.  
  
"Dai, riprendiamo la comparazione. I brutti pensieri passeranno, lo sai".  
  
"Paciok, però, è fuori questione".  
  
"Lo so, lo so".  
  
"Però potremmo trovargli qualcosa da fare, un incarico adatto, magari in una serra... in una sera forse non farebbe danni. Spero".  
  
La professoressa Sprite sorrise.  
  
"Ovviamente, "puntualizzò Minerva, "Se proprio credi serva una particolare coltivazione di algabranchia".  
  
La Sprite rise.  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
"Si?"  
  
"Mi è sempre piaciuta l'idea che saremmo invecchiate insieme". .  
  
fine  



End file.
